Davits are known lifting devices in which lifting tackle is suspended from a pivoted boom or jib. The boom or jib can rotate around a vertical or substantially vertical axis, to allow the lifted object to be placed wherever appropriate. Davits have been used for many years in the shipping industry—usually as one of a pair—to lift lifeboats, anchors and other cargo to and from ships. However, they also find many applications on land.
As with any lifting device, it is important to ensure that the davit is safe to operate. In particular, lifting devices will only be certified for lifting objects up to a certain weight. If the device is nonetheless used to lift a heavier object, damage may be incurred—potentially invisible to the naked eye—which renders the device unsafe to use in future, even with lighter objects.
Recent davits have been made portable to increase their ease of use still further. Such davits should be straightforward to erect for use, and to collapse for transportation, without compromising the safety of the device.